


Holiday Ham

by scratches



Series: old HP fic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Pansy and her brother have a conversation before dinner
Series: old HP fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172567





	Holiday Ham

Peter watched at his sister as she snapped her cello case closed and shook his head. “I cannot believe you played that utter toss for these people.”

She ran a hand through her newly cropped hair and pushed her fringe to the side, out of her eyes. “It is either this or sing.” She stood and picked up her case. “I refuse to sing for these idiots.”

His eyes gleamed bright blue as he wrapped a wiry arm around Pansy’s shoulders. “That is more like the sister I’m used to.”

She shoved him in the chest and glared up at him. “Get used to it. My attitude is back, and it isn’t going anywhere anytime soon, Peter.”

“Pansy, darling, that is why I love you.” He kissed the top of her head. “You have the same amount of attitude as any of the students at the W.A.D.A.”

“Speaking of which,” she let a snarky grin plaster on her face, “are you and your friends going to put on a little play again this year?”

He put a hand over his heart and sighed heavily. “Unfortunately not, my dear sister.”

“The Babbity Rabbity show you stared in last year was just..”

“Can we not go there, please?” He actually looked like he was in pain. She let a genuine grin spread across her face before laughing slightly.

“I will try not to go there, my dear King!” She felt the punch in her back before she moved towards her room to store the cello.

“Well, King, Queen, whatever I might be, at least I had enough in me to finish the scene.” He sighed and leaned in her door jam. “That had to have been the worst Yule play ever put on by my school since I’ve been there.”

“You’ve had some pretty bad shows though.”

“We wouldn’t have if you and Draco had went there instead of Hogwarts.” He huffed and watched her lean the case against her light blue wall.

“Draco didn’t want to let his parents down.” Pansy stood there with one of her hands still on the case. “I couldn’t let Draco down.”

“But don’t you think you would have done better at The Academy?” Peter looked down at her dark carpet and let his dark hair fall into his eyes.

“Honestly, Peter, I don’t know which place would have been better in the long run.” She caught his eye and looked at him. “I learned a lot at Hogwarts. More magic than I would have at The Academy.”

“If you would have gone to The Academy you wouldn’t have to live a life being prosecuted for something you said four years ago in the middle of a war.” Peter ran his hand through his own hair, just like Pansy had done to hers. “Now you hide and sell music under a pseudonym, hide your face in public, and carry a burden with you that isn’t even worth carrying.”

“What are they teaching you there? Debate? “ She looked her younger brother up and down for a moment before shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter, Peter. I did what I had to do at the time. I don’t regret any of it.”

“I don’t understand you at all.”

“It’s because you are seventeen years old and not me.” She hooked her arm through his and smiled. “Let’s go enjoy some holiday ham.”

He took a step away from the wall and kept in step with her as they moved down the halls. “So, if I was you, I would technically be sleeping with Oliver Wood, right?” He pursed his lips and looked towards the ceiling.

Slapping his chest, Pansy laughed and said, “Then I am glad you are not me, and I am sure Oliver is too.”


End file.
